parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elenalina
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "Thumbelina" Cast: *Thumbelina - Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) *Prince Cornelius - Mateo (Elena of Avalor) *Jacquimo - Skylar (w/ Luna and Migs as Extras) (Elena of Avalor) *Mother - Nanny (One Hundred aand One Dalmatians) *Hero - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Baby Bug - Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) *Gnatty - Cream (Sonic X) *Li'l Bee - Charmy (Sonic X) *Mrs. Toad - Mirage (Aladdin; TV Series) *Mozo - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Gringo - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Grundel - Pete (Disney) *Berkeley Beetle - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Ms. Fieldmouse - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Mr. Mole - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Bumblebee - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *King Colbert - King William (The Swan Princess) *Queen Tabithia - Queen Uberta (The Swan Princess) *Ms. Rabbit - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Mr. Fox - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Mr. Bear - Boog (Open Season) *Good Witch - Glenda (The Wizard of Oz) *Farm Animals - Farm Animals (Charlotte's Web) *Fairies - ??? *Blue and Green Fairies - ??? *Purple and Pink Fairies - ??? *Jitterbugs - Various Animals *Reverend Rat - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) Movie Used: * Thumbelina (1994) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: * Elena of Avalor (2016) * Elena and the Secret of Avalor (2016) * One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961) * One Hundred and One Dalmatians 2: Patch’s London Adventure (2002) * Aladdin the Series (1994 - 1995) * Mickey, Donald & Goofy; The Three Musketeers (2004) * The Prince and the Pauper (1990) * House of Mouse (2001 - 2002) * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) * Fievel’s American Tails * Sonic X (2003-2006) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * The Swan Princess (1994) * The Swan Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) * The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998) * The Land Before Time (1988) * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) * The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island (1997) * The Aristocats (1970) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * Robin Hood (1973) * The Wizard of Oz (1939) * Charlotte’s Web (1973) * Ferdinand (2017) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * The Jungle Book (1967) * Dumbo (1941) * Madagascar (2005) * FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (1998) * Rio (2011) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * The Lion Guard (2016) * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * Cats Don’t Dance (1997) * Skunk Fu! (2007 - 2008) * The Tigger Movie (2000) Special Thanks to… * CoolZDanethe5th * Nikkdisneylover8390 * Stephen Druschke Films * House of Mizfitz * J.B. Eagle * Thomas Huffman * Zack Rules * Osvaldo Diaz Trivia: * 2 parts were in PAL Category:Uranimated18 Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs